Wedding Chaos: A Fruits Basket Tale
by Flowingwiththeriver
Summary: Its the day of Yuki and Machis wedding. The curse is broken and it has been five years since anyone has seen Tohru Honda. What will happen when our favorite rice ball is back with those wacky Sohmas? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket is any way, it is owned by the amazing Natsuki Takaya.

Summary: It is the day of Yuki and Machis wedding. The curse is broken and it has been 5 years since anyone has seen Tohru Honda. What will happen when our favorite Ongri is back with the wacky Sohmas?

'So, they have finally decided on a date hmm?' Tohru fingers the lovely white and gold invitation, proclaiming the union of Yuki and Machi. She smiles fondly, knowing that those two are really perfect for each other. Her mind wanders to the other Sohmas, who no doubt will be in attendance.

It has been five long years since she has seen anyone, shortly after graduation Tohru moved away from the Sohmas. She needed to stand on her own two feet, she wanted to show everyone that she wasn't just the dense airhead that everyone had come to love. She did keep in touch with almost everyone, she called Shigure and Akito every week, wrote letters to Yuki and Ayame; keeping them up to date with everything that is going on in her life. In these five years Tohru has matured and learnt that she can indeed stand up for herself, but she is still a little dense and forgiving, just like the girl that everyone loved. She just doesn't apologize constantly, moving to Tokyo was the best thing that she could have ever done, even though she left behind Kyo and Momiji…

The thought of Kyo and Momiji hurts her heart. She wonders how they are, what they have been up too, and secretly who they have become, she was torn in between the two of them, both having confessed their feelings to her at graduation and she just didn't know what to do or say so she moved away to sort out her heart. She doesn't know what she will do when she sees them again. What if they both have moved on? What if they both are so angry with her moving so far away? Tohru pushes those thoughts out as she dials Yuki and Machis number. "Moshi Moshi?" "Hey Yuki! Its Tohru, yes i just got your invitation and i was RSVPing." " That's great Miss Honda, Machi and I miss you terribly, yes, yes, we will see you soon!"

Over at Yuki's house, things are going crazy, Ayame is running around singing about his lovely brother and his little wife with Mine. "Yuki dear! Please please let your amazing brother make all of the outfits, Yes you need someone with my style, my flair, my devoted eyes! Yes, I will make you and your dear Machi shine!" Stars shine out of Ayames eyes at the thought of dressing Yuki and Machi up. Mine gets that devilish look in her eyes at the thought of making Machis outfit, "My dear Aya-San! We also need to make our Tohru a gorgeous dress!" At that proclamation, Momiji looks up and asks, "So it true then, Tohru has finally decided to return to us?"

Momiji was heartbroken when Tohru left, he moped around for months before his father decided that he needed a change. He sent Momiji to America to work in his east coast offices, at first Momiji refused but then when it was apparent that Tohru was not coming back, he left. Momiji really had an eye for his father's business, he thrived in the corporate world. He made connections with their american partners and really raised his father's business farther than anyone could have imagined, the only thing missing from Momijis life was the love of the one who got away. He dated here and there but nothing really stuck, he just didn't feel that way about anyone but Tohru, and now that she is coming back he vows to not let her go again.

**Flash Back** Day of Graduation

"Uo! Hana! Isn't this so exciting! We finally made it!" 'Oh mom, I did it, so much has happened these past two years. Moving in with the Sohmas, breaking their curse, finally finishing school, now what do i do?' Tohru smiles her radiant smile as they walk through the halls of their school one last time. As usual her two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, flanked her sides, "Yes Tohru, we made it, it seems" Says Hana in her stoic voice that she usually has. "I was a bit worried that I wouldn't make it, but here we are." she adds as an afterthought. Uo and Tohru sweatdropped to the floor, "Hana, you really have a way with words." Uo says while laughing.

"Look Tohru, isn't that Momiji? I wonder why he is here so early?" "His waves are showing nervousness and anxiety. I wonder hmm" Hana and Uo both said while walking with Tohru. The said Sohma raised his head when he heard the trio of girls walking his way. "Momiji-Kun! It's so good to see you!" Tohru exclaimed. It was good to see the younger Sohma boy, although he towers over Tohru now, Momiji has grown up in the past year. No longer does he wear the girls uniform, his height almost rivals Yuki-kuns, his blonde hair has grown longer, he has matured in to the handsome young man that is anxiously looking at Tohru. "Could i maybe talk to you alone Tohru?" Momiji said quietly. All three girls look at each other and smile, "Of course Momiji-kun!" Tohru says excitedly. Hana and Uo exchange glances but walk away smiling as if they know something that Tohru doesn't. "My, my, i do believe Momiji might be trying to steal our dear Tohru. I might cry" whispered Hana solemnly. "Oh Hana.." Uo just pats her back as they walk away. "Are you ok Momiji-kun? I-I I hope I didn't do anything! Im so-so-so Sorry!" Tohru starts to get all panicky and starts waving her hands all around, "Oh no Tohru! Nothing-Nothing is wrong… I just have to tell you something." Momiji tries to calm Tohru down while explaining to her just what he wanted. He starts shifting from foot to foot, which is unusual for the normally energetic and confident bunny. "I wanted to tell you my feelings, Tohru, everything about is amazing. You did something for us, that no one could. You broke the Sohma curse, you helped us accept the cat, you have given us so much, and i want to show you that i can give you more. I won't pressure you into returning my feelings, i know you and Kyo have something special, but i wanted you to know how i feel about you. I know you have always looked at me like a child, but now i have grown into a man Tohru," Momiji grabs Tohru's chin and gives her lightest kiss on the lips, "Please just know, when you are ready, I will love you forever."

Tohru's eyes bulged out at his declaration, she hung her head. 'Oh mom! What do i do?' "Momiji-kun.." She says weakly "I-I im sorry" She cries as she runs away. 'Mom, i don't know what to do, of course i feel something for Momiji, but i also love Kyo' Momiji just stares at the spot where Tohru just was, 'what did i do?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything… all props go to Natsuki Takaya!

AN: I would like to thank my sister for inspiring me to finally write and publish this story, her best friends for reading and liking it (Vi you know i mean you!) and my new found friend Melliships29 for also getting me back into writing. BTW check out her stories, big fan! And now on to hopefully a great chapter! Please read and Review! Thanks always!

Also! I am using the Manga version of Momiji, not the child version. That would be weird and not at all acceptable! Thank you! (just had to make that clear before i get flames on that!)

The story so far: Yuki and Machi are getting married, Tohru calls and confirms that she will in fact be attending. Tohru starts remembering what exactly made her leave all those years ago.

Back at graduation night

"Hey blondie! Where is Tohru?" Uo half yells at the younger Sohma. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "Well she ran that way?" pointing towards the direction Tohru took off in. "I promise i didn't hurt her…" He mumbles as he walks away in a daze. "Im detecting sad and broken waves from that boy, Tohru's waves are this way, and they are confused and pained. We must hurry!" Hana all but runs towards the girl that they claim as a sister. "My dear Tohru, what happened?" Tohru just sits against the wall, Momijis words playing through her mind. 'I love you, but i know you and Kyo have something special. I will wait.' 'Why mom? Why did momiji say that? What should i do?' "Tohru, what happened?" Uo asks softly. "Well, Momiji-kun, he, um… he confessed hi-his feelings." Tohru said quietly with a blush covering her face. Both girls look at each other over Tohru's head, "is that a bad thing?" Uo asks. Another blush starts to form on Tohru's face, "Well I was gonna tell you about what happened this morning, Kyo-kun also confessed his feelings for me." Tohru's mind wandered to what happened just that morning.

Graduation Morning

"Good morning my little flower!" Shigure sings as he walks out to the kitchen, "Something smells so good! Is that miso soup? And pancakes?" Tohru blushes like usual, "Yes Shigure, I got up early to finish my chores and make breakfast and bento boxes for later. We will be busy with graduation so…" "Oh yes! High school girls, High school girls." Shigure gets that faraway look as he imagines all the high school girls he will be around during the ceremony. SMACK! "Why you perverted dog!" Yells Kyo as he walks in. "Didn't I tell you to keep your perverted thoughts to yourself?" Yuki stumbles in half asleep, "Yuki-kun, having a hard time getting up today? Just think Yuki-kun! We made it!" Tohru happily exclaims. Kyo rolls his eyes at the mention of the rat. "Tohru-kun, I need to talk to you." Kyo says quietly so no one but Tohru can hear. Unfortunately for Kyo, Shigure heard him, "Kyo! Dont be doing anything to my little flower!" Kyo gets red in the face, "You-You damn dog!" and storms out of the house with Tohru following behind nervously.

'Ugh that damn dog! All i wanted to-' "Um.. Kyo-kun?" Tohru asks heistanly, "Wha-what did you need?" She began wringing her hands and nervously shifting. "Kyo-kun? You know you can tell me anything?" "It just that damn dog and that Yuki! Everytime i try to say anything, one of them has to butt in." Kyo looks away and kicks the ground. "I just wanted to tell you, now that the curse is gone and Akito tore down that room, I was hoping to tell you how i felt" Kyo begins to blush heavily and Tohru gets that curious look on her face. 'Oh mom, is he? No, he cant feel that way about me can he?' "I know you probably like that damn rat too much or you probably like even like that damn cow, but i wanted to tell you that I love you for you Tohru. I always have. I know I have anger issues and my temper is horrible…" Kyo grabs Tohru by the hand, "But with you, it's different. You accepted all of my forms, you have always looked out for the hated monster…" His voice trails off. 'Oh shit! She's crying. What now?' Tohru's eyes fill up with tears, she isn't sure what to say. She does love Kyo, but there is a small part of her that is undecided. "Kyo-kun… I don't." Kyo cuts her off with his hand. "You don't have to say anything damn it, I just needed to say it before that damn Yuki confesses. Tohru looks confused for a minute but shakes her head yes and asks Kyo if he is ready for breakfast. The pair walks back inside and breakfast is finished without incident.

Back to Tohru and the girls

Both girls glance at Tohru who is obviously upset about the dilemma, "Tohru, our dear Tohru, you don't have to decide anything now, who do you feel stronger for?" Hana asks. "That's the problem Hana, I don't know. I love them both but in different ways. I have always loved Kyo and Momiji, but i never would have guessed they would love me back like that." Tohru starts to cry, "How do I choose between them? I love all of the Sohmas in different ways. Uo chimes in, "Maybe you don't have to choose?" Hana looks at Uo with a level glare "You cannot seem to mean.." "Oh lighten up Hana, I was kidding. We both know our Tohru couldn't do that" Tohru just looks between them with a confused look on her face. "Ano-I'm not sure what you mean?" Tohru starts to say, "Listen kid, dont worry about it, and don't worry about those Sohma boys. Let's just focus on graduation ok?" Uo says as she pulls Tohru up to her feet. The three of them walk into the graduation ceremony with high spirits and smiles, not knowing that soon, things will be changing.

Back to the present time

In the last five years, Tohru has made quite the name for herself in the catering business where she lives. Everyone seems to love the Zodiac Catering company, she has had so many opportunities in Tokyo that she is so thankful for. She knows that she has most of it due to Akitos connections and the family name, but most of her success is due to her kind and loving nature. When she first moved to Tokyo, she no idea where she was gonna live or anything, but since when did our Tohru ever let that stop her? But, she never imagined that she would be living with Ritsu (the previous cursed monkey) 'Mom, it was a stroke of luck that Ritsu decided to come to the uni here in Tokyo, I couldn't imagine living with a complete stranger!' Tohru helped Ritsu gain his confidence and Ritsu helped Tohru gain the clientele she needed to further her career. It was decided that Ritsu should be co-owner of Tohru's catering company, and he also insisted on funding their business and creating connections with the Sohma name. Ritsu no longer freaks out apologising anymore, he has turned into quite the business man with Tohru's help. He loves Tohru like his little sister, but there was a time back when she first moved in that he might have harbored feelings for the younger girl, but he knew she was torn between his two cousins. He spent many nights trying to console her while she tried sorting out her heart. He just hopes that they leave her be until she decides. Five years is a long time to try and sort out feelings like that, but Tohru knows that she will have to make a choice.

"Tohru-chan! It's almost time to catch our train!" Ritsu says as he walks in. He sees Tohru sitting on the floor, half packed, with a dazed look in her eye. "Tohru-chan? Hello?" he waves his hand in front of her face, Tohru jumps and starts to apologize, "Im sorry Ritsu-kun! I was apparently lost in my own thoughts." Ritsu smiles gently and helps Tohru finish packing. "Thinking about the wedding?" "Oh yes! I am so excited for Yuki-kun and Machi-kun, isn't it romantic Ritsu-chan?" Tohru says dreamily while she is packing their clothes. "Just think, soon we will have a new family member! Im sure Ayame and Mine-chan are making the most beautiful clothes." Tohru smiles wistfully. "Tohru-chan?" "Hmm?" "Have you given any thought to what you will say when you see Momiji and Kyo-chan?" Ritsu says carefully, Tohru just blushes and says "Well, i have thought long and hard all these years and honestly who is to say that they are still the same person? I know i am not… I still love them both dearly, but i am not gonna have my hopes up until we get there and everyone gets to know the new and improved Tohru and RItsu-chan!" Tohru half shouts with a fierce determination in her eyes. Ritsu just chuckles and wraps his arm around her as they walk out the door to catch their train.

AN: Oh my goodness! I have one review! This makes me so happy! I hope i continue to get more! All reviews are welcome, even if it's to tell me that this story sucks. I may cry when reading but still it warms me to know that people are reading it! Well that's about it for chapter two, next chapter Tohru and Ritsu finally make it to the Sohma estate. What on earth will happen when she sees the Sohmas? Will there be heartbreak? Will there be chaos? Stay tuned! Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Fruits Basket. The wonderful Natsuki Takaya does! I just borrow them.

AN: Wow chapter three already? I'm so excited! So, originally this story was supposed to be a cute one shot about Yuki's wedding. I'm not sure what happened and where this is going but I love it! Thank you to all of those reading and reviewing! My two reviews that is haha. You guys are the MVPs anyways on to the story!

The story so far: So we have seen both confessions, we know what Tohru has been up too these past few years, you sneaky sneak! Living with Ritsu… who would have guessed? Anywho! Lets begin ne?

Tohrus head falls onto Ritsu's shoulder as the train rumbles along toward their destination. Ritsu is deep in thought, 'I wonder what is gonna happen? I know Tohru's heart, she is built for love. Although i am quite curious, which cousin will steal her heart in the end?' Ritsu doesn't want to admit it, but he is hoping that Momiji walks away with her heart. His poor cousin has been through so much, his mother rejecting him, not being able to know his sister Momo, and then Tohru leaving like she did. He knows the rabbit still holds his feelings for Tohru. Little does Tohru know, he has indeed been in touch with all the Sohmas during their 5 years, he knows the heartbreak that both cousins went through, he also knows that Kyo, while he still loves Tohru, he has moved on with a peppy girl from America. He leans back and wonders about what shall happen when they get to the Sohma estate.

Meanwhile, at the train station, one lone Sohma waits patiently for the train. A million thoughts race through his head, 'What will she say when I see her? Will she know who I am? Will she be disappointed?' All of a sudden he hears the train hiss to a stop, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and waits for a glimpse of the woman that he has been waiting so long to see.

"Hurry up Ritsu-chan! Shigure-chan wouldn't tell me who is picking us up, but i would hate to keep them waiting!" Tohru says in a rush. "Hahaha, ok, ok Tohru-chan, I am hurrying. No need to keep reminding me." Ritsu gets out before he get rushed off the train. "I have been waiting so long to see everyone! I wonder how Ayame-chan and Mine are? You know they have a little girl now? Oh! And I can not wait to see Uo and Hana-chan! And…." Tohru suddenly trails off as she gets a glimpse of the man picking them up. There standing against the wall, is none other than Momiji. He locks eyes with Tohru, and for a moment they both forget to breathe. Ritsu just chuckles and moves Tohru out of the way, "Maybe you should go say hi ne?" He whispers, "I'll get the bags." Tohru just blushes and walks up to Momiji. She isn't sure what to say, Momiji has definitely grown alot since she last seen him. His eyes have such and intense look in them as he stares at her, like she might disappear if he blinks. "Tohru-chan? Is that really you?" Momiji half whispers. "Hai" She blushes while pushing her hair behind her ears, "It's really me. Can you forgive me for being gone so long?" Tears start to pool in her eyes. Momiji just crushes her to his chest, letting his hug tell her everything that he has been meaning to tell her all these years. "Of course I can Tohru, I am just glad that you are back." Momiji leads Tohru to the car that Hatori has waiting for them. They both settle in the back while Ritsu puts the bags in the trunk and gets into the front seat. "So tell me Tohru-chan, what have you been up too these long years away?" Tohru and Momiji trade back and forth stories all the way back to the Sohma estate, settling into that familiar comfortable feeling that they always have had. It was almost like she had never left, Ritsu takes note of how red his Tohru's face was. She kept sneaking little glances at Momiji when she thought he wasn't looking. Little did she know, Momiji notices everything, her blushes, the sneaky little looks, suddenly he starts to smile. 'I just might still be in the running for her heart.' he thinks happily. All too soon though, they pull into the Sohma estate.

"Well kids, looks like we are here." Ritsu says while getting out. Opening up Torhus door, he grabs her hand. "Shall we?" Momiji gets out of the car half glaring at Ritsu for grabbing Tohru so familiarly. Ritsu just chuckles at this, then in a tidal wave, all the Sohmas come pouring out of the Sohma estate, "My little flower! How great it is to see you! Finally, I will get to eat my little flowers cooking again!" Shigure says while Akito just glares at him. Momiji goes to hit Shigure upside the head for the little flower comment but Yuki has beat him to it. "Really Shigure, i thought we were past this." Yuki just shakes his head as Machi and Ayame crowd Tohru for hugs, then came Mine, Kisa, Haru, Hiro, even Hatori gives her a little hug. "I have missed you guys so very much," Tohru hiccups while tears are streaming down her face. "I can't believe i let five years go bye." "Its ok sissy, really! I have so much to tell you." Kisa tells her as they start to walk away. Momiji hangs out towards the back, observing everything. He really thought Kyo and his girlfriend Mary would have shown up. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore at that thought, 'that damn cat, if he really loved her like I do, he would have waited.' Ritsu looks over and sees the many emotions on his younger cousins face. "Momiji, you should probably go inside and see what the girls are up too huh?" He looks up at Ritsu, finally it registered that the Ritsu before and the Ritsu now where two completely different people. No longer was he the mistake that her thought he was, no longer did he seem to apologise over everything, Tohru must have given him the self confidence that he needed. The more Momiji thinks, the more wonderful Tohru becomes. He just has to make her his, he will not accept no for an answer.

Inside with the girls, the gossip is just flying. Machi is filling Tohru in on all the drama and everything that has happened in the last five years. Kisa interjects every now and then to add in some details that they missed, Rin pipes in "And you wouldn't believe it, but Kyo has found his love." The girls all snap their head to the doorway where Rin in leaning against the door frame filing her nails. "Didnt you know Tohru? Everyone has been talking about them lately," Tohru looks pained for a minute but then a genuine smile comes across her face, "No, actually i have not heard. But I am so happy for Kyo-kun! I hope they come to the wedding!" Kisa looks a bit surprised by Tohru's answer but continues on "Sissy? Of course they will be there. Kyo is one of Yuki's groomsman.." "Oh good, so they have worked out their problems now?" Last Tohru knew, Kyo and Yuki blamed each other for Tohru leaving, which led to many arguments and fights till Kyo moved out and that was the last thing anyone told Tohru. They all thought she would be heartbroken over the fact that Kyo has fallen hard for the red headed american girl, but Tohru was actually relieved. Deep down she always had this feeling that while she loved Kyo, she wasn't the one he needed. 'Oh mom, i am so happy. Kyo-kun has finally learned to open his heart.' Tohru's eyes fill with tears as she excuses herself to the bathroom. The girls start to panic as she leaves,

"Rin! How could you tell Tohru the news that way?" "Listen Machi, I don't care what you think, that girl should have been told years ago when it happened. Didn't you see the relief on her face? We all know Kyo is not her true love, and now she realizes it." Just outside the living room, Momiji was listening in. 'So, now she knows… what will happen now?'

AN: Whew! That chapter was kind of hard! I hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter will be Yuki and Machis wedding! And the fated meeting of Tohru and Kyo! Will Tohru finally realise her feelings for Momiji? I sure hope so!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket sadly, as always Natsuki Takaya does! I just write for my amusement!

AN: Well here we are! Chapter 4 :) As always you guys rock! Thank you for taking time to read my story! Please review?

The story so far!: Well, we now know what Kyo was up too while Tohru was gone, He has found a new love! So what does this mean for our Momiji? And finally! The wedding!

It's been about four days since Tohru has arrived back at the Sohmas, and with all of the hustle and bustle of everyone, Momiji and Tohru have not gotten much time together. Machi has been starting to freak out with all the nerves typical of a new bride, her brother Kakeru Manabe, just sits idly by as she starts to fret about Yuki and not marrying her. "What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" "You are being silly, Yun-Yun adores you and once he sees you walking towards him on my arm, everything will be alright. You will see." Manabe says gently. "Oh, you might be right. I'm just so nervous." Machi frets as she thinks of what Kyo will do when he sees that Tohru has been made into a bridesmaid. She hope that he doesn't do anything rash, Mary has been such a wonderful addition to her small group of friends. Machi idly wonders how Mary will react to finally meeting the famous Tohru, She hopes she will love her like everyone does. Machi has never had many friends through school, except maybe Kimi, and that was a hard maybe. Then she met Tohru just before she left and seen what an effect she had on her beloved Yuki, she immediately felt like Tohru could work wonders since she helped Yuki realise his feelings for her. She smiles wistfully at the memory. "Alright, let's do this!"

The wedding has begun, Yuki and Ayame were dressed in beautiful black tuxes with Violet ties to match Yuki's eyes. All the outfits of course were made by Ayame and Mine, their eye for flair and detail rival none. Suddenly the wedding march begins, First come Kyo accompanied by Mary, her dress is a beautiful violet floor length dress, then comes Haru and Rin, Her dress is a short violet dress with a fish net back (true to Rins style of course) and finally out come Momiji and Tohru. Kyo gasps quietly as he sees the girl from so long ago, Mary notices the way Kyos eyes wouldn't leave Tohru's form and she starts to analyze this new girl, but before she could think longer on it the wedding march starts. Slowly they see Machi and Manabe walking down the aisle, Yuki can no longer keep the tears at bay when he sees his beautiful bride. He looks away at Tohru, willing her to hear his thoughts, 'All of this is because of you my dear Honda-san, you have done so much for us' His eyes snap back to the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Machi is floating down the aisle in the most beautiful white and violet wedding dress ever. True to the white dress style, her dress is a vision in all ivory white with peekaboo violet accents everywhere. Tohru cannot hold in her tears either, 'Mom, this is perfect, Yuki-kun and Machi are so beautiful. The prince and princess of the Sohma family, they are perfect.' She looks over /.k/[}{at Momiji and smiles a dazzling smile, as she looks away she catches Kyos eyes and her breath just stops. 'There he is mother, he looks just the same as he did all those years ago, except there is something different about him.' Momiji and Mary both notice the exchange and sigh.

"Ohayo everyone! Thank you all for coming to our wedding!" Yuki makes his first speech as a married man. He goes into the story of how he met Machi and how he fell for her, Machi is blushing as she remembers as well. "We all have Tohru to thank for this moment!" Machi says proudly, at the mention of her name Tohru looks up and blushes deeply, "Ano- I didn't do much, all i did was help Yuki-kun realise his true feelings.."

As the night goes on, many of the Sohmas gather around Tohru trying to figure out just what she has been up too for past few years. Everyone is shocked as they hear how their little flower found Ritsu and how they helped each other become the people they are now. "Hmph, sounds like you and Ritsu are lovers.." a new voice says, making everyone stop and look at her. The owner of the voice was Mary, Kyos new girlfriend. She has been hearing about Tohru for so many years, and now combined with the champagne and her insecurity, she was acting like a schoolgirl. "Tell us Tohru, what really is going on between you two hmm? Did you both explore each other while living with each other and lying to the whole family?" Tohru's face gets beat red as Ritsu just looks shocked. Tohru didn't know who this person was that was making a scene at Yuki and Machis wedding, but she wasnt gonna stand for it. "Excuse me? I think you have the wrong idea here, Ritsu and I's, relationship while none of your business," Rin starts to smirk 'Finally she's getting a back bone' "Our relationship is strictly best friends and partners, yes we live together but that doesn't mean we are sleeping together. Even if we were, it's not anyone's business!" Tohru half shouts as she walks away to find Momiji. Ritsu just starts to laugh as everyone else is still trying to pick back up their jaws. "Well well well, to answer everyone's question, it is not me that she loves, she pines away for a younger Sohma.." Ritsu says critically as he walks away laughing the whole time. Mary just looks embarrassed and ashamed, "Mary! Why on earth did you attack Tohru?" Machi looks upset "She is in love with Momiji, anyone can see that, she has no interest in Kyo anymore.." Mary just lookas away with tears in her eyes as she remembers what Kyo once told her while he was drunk.

Flashback

Mary just got home from working a long shift at the hospital. She looks around at the apartment that she shares with Kyo Sohma, there are bottles of beer littered everywhere. She rolls her eyes, 'Great, it's gonna be one of those nights.' She sighs as she starts to clear the bottles away and clean up. Suddenly she hears a noise from the upstairs. "Kyo? Is that you?" She calls out, "Nggh, Its me… " She walks into the room and sees Kyo with his head bent over a picture she has never seen before. It's a picture of Kyo, Yuki and another girl that she has never seen before. She glances from the picture to Kyo and back to the picture. "Did i ever tell you about the girl that stole everyone's heart in the Sohma family? -Hiccup- She took all of our hearts and ran off to who knows where…" Kyo said miserably. Mary looks at Kyo, her face heats up at the thought of him loving another girl, "I guess it doesn't matter now… I just, I have to move on… She didnt love me enough." Mary's heart stops cold, she tries so hard not to let the tears fall as Kyo goes on and on about his love for this mystery girl. She can feel her heart breaking in two as Kyo drunkenly says her name over and over. Finally Kyo passes out and MAry puts him to bed, Mary doesn't know what to make of this so she calls Machi. She tells Machi everything that Kyo has told her in tears, Machi tries to comfort Mary as much as she can. "Mary, I am so sorry, he should have told you about her earlier. Kyo and Momiji both loved Tohru so very much, heck, all the Sohmas are either half in love with her or were at one point." "Even Yuki?" At this Machi giggled, "Yes, even Yuki, but She only ever had eyes for Momiji, she just didn't realise it. SHe thought she was in love with Kyo as well, but it was more of a family love. She helped Kyo see that he was worth love, that he was an important person, and Kyo fell so hard for her. It broke her heart when she realised how much he loved her yet she couldn't love him like that. Not with her feelings for Momiji, Tohru is a kind hearted person, she has the biggest heart you could ever imagine. The day she left, everyone cried. No One knew the reason except Kyo, Momiji and her, when she finally told me everything i understood. She didn't want to hurt either of the boys, but she just didn't know what her heart wanted at that time. So she ran off to Tokyo and started a new life there. Kyo has no idea where she is and it probably is best that he doesn't know." Machi spent a couple hours on the phone with Mary to calm her down and reassure her that Kyo did indeed love her very much.

Wedding day

Mary shakes her head to get out of that memory as she sees everyone has left her at the table, Kyo walks over and gives her a big hug. "Mary, what's wrong?" Kyo wasn't around when Mary was having her little moment of jealousy. "Kyo, tell me honestly, do you still love Tohru?" Kyo looked shocked at what Mary was saying, he shook his head "Honestly i have been asking myself that all day since i seen her again. A part of me will always love her yes, but my heart is set on you. Only you. She taught me that I could love, and you are teaching me how to." Kyo grabs Mary up and kisses her so softly. "Lets go, I would like to introduce you to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and everything affiliated with it, Natsuki Takaya does.

AN: Well guys look! We've made it to chapter five! I'm so proud, this story has really taken on a life of its own! It's went into a completely different direction than planned! I'm so happy! And as always, a shout out to my faithful reviewer! You the best! Please read and review!

The road so far: (Yes i so threw a Supernatural reference in there! And no, I do not own supernatural in anyway either) Finally Yuki and Machi got married! And we got a glimpse of Mary, sadly she had a jealous moment, but I'm sure Tohru will forgive her, but will Momiji?

The reception was in full swing, everyone was laughing and have a great time. Yuki and Machi were watching everyone with smiles on their faces. "Yuki? Do you think Tohru and Mary will become friends?" Machi asks almost worriedly as she sees Kyo and Mary walking around trying to find Tohru. "Machi my dear, if i know anything, i know Tohru will forgive Mary for her outburst. I do wonder what Momiji will say when he hears though? He is quite protective of his princess.." Yuki trails off as his eyes land on Tohru and Momiji laughing and talking. "Do you think she will even mention it?" "Machi, i was with Momiji when he saw Tohru walk by with tears in her eyes,"

Flashback

Tohru had just walked away from mary and the others; 'Mom, what do I do? I am so mad and hurt that this girl would even say such embarrassing things about me and Ritsu. What on earth could I have done to her?' Tears start to stream down her face, out of the corner of her eye she sees Momiji and Yuki rush over. "Tohru? What happened?" "Honda-kun? Did that cat do something?" "No, Im fine.. Really, silly me, crying over how beautiful this wedding is" Tohru says as she tries to wipe her face. "Nonsense, What happened?" Momiji grabbed her chin as she starts to tell them both about what that girl said. (Tohru still doesn't realise that it was Mary) With every word she says, Momiji starts to get mad, 'How dare she say that, how dare she even think that Tohru is that kind of woman?' "Miss Honda, please do not be upset. That was Mary, Kyos girlfriend, she is just jealous over the fact that Kyo used to love you." Tohrus head snapped up as she exclaims, "That is silly! Everyone knows that I love ummm.. " She trails off and blushes as she remembers who is sitting with her. Yuki starts to chuckle as he walks away.

"She admitted it? Really?" Machi starts to squeal. "Well, in a roundabout way i guess she did. Although i doubt Momiji noticed. He was too busy thinking of ways to yell at Kyo." Yuki says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Machi just rolls her eyes and watches as Kyo and Mary walk up to the couple.

Momiji and Tohru are laughing and having such a great time that they don't even notice the pair coming up behind them. "And then, believe it or not, Ritsu-chan tells the store clerk "That's my dango, and i would very much like it if you would let it go. He was so red in the face, oh Momiji, it was so funny." Momiji lets out this deep laugh while he wraps his arm around Tohru, her face becomes beet red. "Ah-hem, um Tohru?" Kyo says quietly, making both of them turn around super quick. Tohru's eyes light up at Kyo but slowly dim when she sees that girl standing next to him, Momijis eyes just narrow at the intruders, "Ah Kyo-kun, what brings you over here? Me and Tohru were just catching up on old times." Momiji says while he wraps his arm back around Tohru. Kyo notices this and starts to laugh silently. 'Is he for real? Does he really think I am challenging his claim to Tohru?' "Well rabbit," Mary looks confused for a minute, "I brought Mary over here to introduce her to Tohru. I have a feeling that given another chance, they might become friends." Mary looks down at her feet, embarrassed about the way she acted. She can tell that Tohru is head over heels for the younger Sohma. "Ano, Tohru? I am really sorry about how I talked to you. I was jealous and petty over a number of things." Tohru suddenly stands and grabs Mary and holds her tight, whispering in her ear "Its ok Mary-san, thank you for showing Kyo true love." As the girls break apart, both of their eyes are shining with unshed tears, "Ah damn it! Tohru, you know how I am with crying females!" Kyo starts yelling in his typical Kyo fashion. Mary and Tohru just giggle and the four of them start trading stories back and forth, trying to fill in the gaps from when they last saw each other. Momiji just sits back with his arm around Tohru again in silent thought with a smile on his face. 'This is the girl of my dreams, I will not let her go again.'

Finally the night wears down, Machi and Yuki have already departed for their honeymoon, everyone else was still hanging out in the bar of the hotel deciding on what they wanted to do. Kyo and Mary decided that they were going to call it a night and after many goodnights they were off. Ritsu looked around for his roommate and smiled as he sees her walking with Momiji out to the gardens. 'Seems like my Tohru might just get her happy ending.'

"Oh Momiji! It's beautiful out here!" Tohru exclaims as she looks at all the flowers under the moonlight. "Not as beautiful as you are Tohru," Tohru suddenly looks at Momiji, she blushes under his intense gaze. "Do you know how long I have waited? I love you still as I loved you then Tohru. I am sorry i hurt you then-" "No Momiji, I am sorry. I ran off without even saying goodbye. I hurt you, I left you, I didn't realise what my heart was saying then, but I know what it is saying now." Tohru leans toward Momiji with a blush on her face and grabs his around the neck, she lifts her lips to his and closes the distance. Momiji is stunned stupid for a moment, then with everything he has, he pours all of his feelings into their first kiss. Both break away to catch their breaths, Tohru's face is as red as tomato, She looks at Momiji and they start kissing again. Neither one of them wants to stop incase this was just a dream. Finally the need for air comes up again, "Tohru, what was that?" She looks at Momiji, "I love you Momiji, I always have. I just didn't know it. The former rabbit looks at Tohru with his hopeful look, "Does this mean forever?" "Hai, forever"

AN: So everyone, decision time… should i end it here or do a few more chapters? Let me know in a review please! Thank you for reading!


End file.
